


Thrown to the Wolf

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Three's The Charm [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratting, Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Super short scene where your girlfriend Carol tried to get you in trouble with Natasha, but you manage to brat your way out.





	Thrown to the Wolf

“Carol may like brats, but I need good girls.”

You pause, taking in Natasha’s words, wide eyed. Fuck. You glance over at Carol, who is barely trying to hide her amusement, cocky smirk showing through. “Fuck you.” You curse her for putting you in this situation. She knew exactly what she was doing, throwing a brat with a strict mistress. She hadn’t told you Natasha didn’t like bratting when she suggested you try out a threesome tonight with her. You should have known, but honestly your brain had just short circuited at the thought of having the two most beautiful, deadly Avengers fucking you.

You look back at Natasha, who’s staring down at you, eyebrows raised. Waiting for your response. You swallow your bratting instincts–you can give in easy for a change, just this once. “I’ll be good, I promise." You look down, biting your lip, hoping you did it right.

You feel a hand under your chin, lifting your gaze back up to lock with Nat, now standing directly over you, approval in her eyes. You have trouble remembering how to breathe. "Good girl.” You’re hers. At least for tonight.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Carol, standing there with her mouth hanging open. You hold back the urge to stick your tongue out at her. You can be a brat to the one, while listening to the other. In fact, listening to Natasha perfectly would be the brattiest thing you could do to Carol, who you always made earn every ounce of submission you gave her. Tonight was going to go well for you after all. You didn’t bother to hide your smile.


End file.
